Genesis
by Lia Cozack
Summary: The story of how Brittany met Santana and Quinn met Rachel.
1. Chapter 1

_Genesis…by Lia Cozack_

**Chapter 1**

"Welcome to Hell week, ladies," a leggy, blond cheerleader announced to a group of teens in short-shorts and 'William McKinley High School' t-shirts. "My name is Lacy. I will be a senior this year and for today I will be your coach. I will now go down the line and each of you will announce your first name and what year you are entering in this fall. Starting with you," she eyed. "Yes, you, the short curly brunette. Go ahead."

"Maria, sophomore."

The blonde looked to the next person.

"Diana, sophomore."

The next.

"Brittany. Um, freshman," the blond-haired, high pony-tailed girl said with a confused and bubbly tone.

A nervous, raven-haired, also an incoming freshman had looked at her. The girl's knees were quivering. Her heart raced. She said in her head _'Santana, freshman. Santana, freshman," _for what seemed like a thousand times.

A few people announced themselves, but _Santana, freshman_ didn't hear them. Everything sounded fuzzy to her. The only name she caught was, 'Brittany'. It was because the girl comforted her. She now knew that she wasn't the only freshman in the bunch trying out.

"And you?"

The raven-haired girl jolted from the sudden 'call out'. It was her turn now. She had completely zoned out. _Say something._

'Ss-Santana, f-freshman."

Stuttered.

She wanted to cry and run to her car and drive far, far away. _"Embarrassing moment #1," _she thought.

Everyone stared.

"Alright, ladies! At the starting line, in 5-4-3-2…"

* * *

"You know, you're really good," said Quinn Fabray.

"You're trying to make me feel better, after I nearly dropped you and made a complete fool of myself, once again. I don't think I will make it. The coach gave me really dirty looks."

"She gives everyone those looks. It doesn't mean anything," Quinn shook her head and closed her locker.

"Easy for you to say! You have nothing to worry about, you are pretty, blond, thin, and have everything they are looking for athletically. Your double-back-hand-spring is flawless. And not to mention, your sister is legend!"

"No, you nailed yours too, Santana... Well, and it doesn't matter. I just hope we both make it, I could really use another fellow freshmen to do this with me—if I do make it, that is," Quinn said trying to hide her fragrant confidence.

"Well, Brittany seems like she won herself a spot, you'll have her," Santana pointed out.

"Don't think like that. Just wait and see. We will know tomorrow. I'll be praying for us."

"Don't bother," Santana closed her locker and headed for the showers.

* * *

2009-2010 CHEERIOS LINE UP

Congradulations:

Head Cheerleader: Lacy McGiver

Co-Captains: Abby Laurence and Quinn Fabray

Squad:

Diana Wellicoff

Blake Zimmer

Elizabeth Tremmel

Gabrielle Torres

Brittany S. Pierce

Santana Lopez

Becky Johnson

Mellisa Drewitz

Julia Coffman

Maria Wellfall

"…_Santana Lopez. I made it? I fucking made it! Oh my fucking God. Holy shit! I made it!...Brittany S. Pierce, she made it too. I knew she would. Quinn? Co-Captain? Oh my God, she must be freaking out!"_

"Santana!" Quinn yelled running up to her. "Girl, we fucking made it!"

"Yeah, Fabray. And, you, a Co-Captain! You must be fucking ecstatic!"

"Yeah…I can't believe it! I just got off the phone with my Mom! You should have seen how I cleared out the bathroom with my screams! Others must have thought I was having a baby in the stall!" Quinn laughed.

Brittany Pierce was also near them, overhearing their conversation. Her face was swollen with happiness, seeing her name on the list too.

"Hey, Brittany? Congrats!" Quinn waved.

"Thanks. You too!" the bubbly blond smiled at Quinn, and gave Santana a happy smile. Santana softly smiled back.

"Do you guys want to go out and celebrate? It's on me, as your 'Co-Captain'."

"Umm, sure I'm in," Santana said and gave Brittany a quick glance. Santana had her arms folded.

"Yeah. Where do you want to go?" Brittany asked, moving closer. Santana looked her over, subtly.

"Breadstix. It's where the top-tier hangs out. Welcome to popularity, ladies!"

* * *

"So what did you do this summer, Santana?" Quinn sipped at her milkshake. They all bought milkshakes. They knew it would be the last one for a very, _very_ long time.

"Nothing really. I spent the summer at my Abuela's house, playing with my little cousins. I went to the pool most days... I didn't really hang out with anyone, because I just moved here at the end of last school year. Though I know the area cause of my Abuela...Uh, I used to live in Cincinnati."

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering where you came from, since, obviously, I didn't know you in middle school," Quinn replied.

Brittany sat silently, drinking her milkshake. She knew Quinn, not well, but she was comfortable around her. She focused half of her attention on the brunet that sat across from her, and the other half on the menu.

"Do you think I should order fries or a cheese burger? Or Pasta? Oh my God, there will be so many things I can't eat starting tomorrow!" Brittany said to them.

"I'm going to choose the pasta. This place is Italian, right?" Santana looked at Quinn.

"We are in Ohio. This place is no more Italian than it is Mexican… Oh, sorry," Quinn bit her lip looking at Santana, who is obviously of Spanish decent or something, the way it looked to Quinn.

"I'm Puerto-Rican. And you didn't offend me. God, you white people are so politically correct, chill out."

Brittany giggled.

"Anyway, I'm going with the pasta," Santana decided.

"Me too! You have to have the meatballs too. They are my favorite!" Brittany chimed.

Santana smirked.

"What did you do with your summer, Quinn?" Brittany asked.

"I went to the young leaders academy in Oberlin. My sisters went when they were my age. It was…fun…"

"Cool," Santana lifted her eyebrows. "What did you do Britt-tany?" Santana said the name weirdly. She looked into Brittany's eyes for the first time. They were the glossiest blue she had ever seen.

"I went to an all-girls dance camp in Cleveland. It was a blast. I have so many friends from there… I look forward to it every year. This past summer was the best yet. I learned so much."

"Very, cool," Santana grinned and nodded, holding the straw of her milkshake.

* * *

The waitress placed, one-by-one, each girl's food in front of her.

Brittany unfolded her napkin and tucked it into the collar of her tight t-shirt. Santana mirrored her by doing the same.

"I can't believe summer is over and tomorrow is the first day of school. It's going to suck," Brittany said, twirling her pasta with her fork.

"Well, at least we are all going to a new school together. Except, you actually know people already," Santana said.

"Hey, don't worry. We got your back. We are all Cheerios. We own the school, remember?" said Quinn with a sickening positive attitude, well at least in Santana's opinion.

"Yeah, San," Brittany sided with Quinn.

_"She called me San?" Santana thought. _"Yeah. OK..." Santana agreed.

"It's going to be awesome. My sister, Natalie had said that her favorite year was her freshman year. She said that she made all her lasting friendships in her freshmen year, and even met the man she is going to marry," said Quinn excitedly.

* * *

Santana hardly ate her food. She skirted much of it around her plate and talked about her old town, her old friends—her old _everything. _She made a lot of eye contact with Brittany. Quinn on the other hand, seemed like either an insincere person, or very much closed off.

"Are you guys single?" Santana asked.

Quinn looked defensive.

"I am," Brittany said nonchalantly. "I don't really date. I prefer hook-ups. Most the guys at our school aren't worth the time—trust me."

"I am single too," Santana said to Brittany.

"I'm dating…well…sort of…this guy, Finn. My family is close with his family. I've known him for like forever. My sister dated his older brother. They're still together. So that's Natalie, I'm talking about... My family sort of expects us, Finn and I, to be a couple."

"Well do you like him?" Santana cut her short.

"Yeah. He's nice, I guess. He's the Quarterback of the football team. He isn't the brightest bulb, but he brings something to the table."

"OK. Point him out at school tomorrow. I'll give you my honest opinion," Santana shrugged.

"Well, I don't really have too much of a choice. It's not like I'm still in the 'pre-dating' phase. I'm already his girlfriend. I have been for like... six months now," she quickly calculated.

"Then why'd you say 'sort of'?" Santana shot back.

"Umm, I didn't want to make you girls jealous."

"Oh, Ha-Ha, Fabray. Don't worry, my ego is just fine, you're relationship status didn't bruise it," Santana jeered. Santana was beginning to think Quinn was a conceited bitch.

Brittany seemed to be in her own world, eating.

"So, how is it going?" Santana asked. For some reason she was getting the feeling that Quinn didn't want to talk about it.

"Fine. He's good. We are waiting, for, well, _you know_. And he respects me."

"You _are_?" Santana said incredulously.

"I am the president of the Celibacy Club. It would only make sense that that would be my plan."

"You're kidding, right? There's a club for that? Man, I am in Lima alright." Santana raised on eyebrow and glanced at Brittany, who still, was in her own little world.

"No. It's not a joke. I'm a Christian, a conservative one. I take that you are not a virgin?"

"Oh, I am. But I can't say that I will be for long. We are entering high school. You are aware of that, aren't you?"

"Well I'm not that kind of girl," Quinn brushed her off.

Santana could tell Quinn wasn't _her kind _of friend.

"What about you Britt?" Santana asked her.

"What about what?" the blond looked up from her nearly empty plate.

"Have you ever…"

"Are we playing that game? I love that game!" Brittany perked up.

"No…I am asking if you ever had, you know…I mean did you loose your V card?"

"I don't think so. Did I have one? Did they give them out at orientation, because I didn't get it."

"_No…_I mean," Santana leaned in closer. "Have you ever had _sex_?"

"Oh, that! Um, no."

"So, are you on Quinn's team?"

"Quinn, are you gay?" Brittany looked over, wide-eyed at the mortified blonde.

Santana tensed.

"No! Santana meant, are you celibate? Meaning, are you waiting for marriage?"

"No. But…I'm not into promiscuity. I believe when it's right, you'll know."

"I agree," Santana said. Brittany smiled, slightly showing her top teeth.

"Are you ladies all finished?" the waitress particularly looked at Santana.

Quinn looked around. Santana and Brittany nodded.

"Yes, can we please have the check?" Quinn asked.

* * *

Brittany and Santana sat in the back seat of Quinn's red Volkswagen 'Buggy'.

They arrived at Santana's home first.

"Bye, I had fun with you guys. See you tomorrow."

"Hey!" Quinn said. "I'll pick you up, 8 o'clock tomorrow."

Santana was surprised. "Yeah, that would be cool, thanks," she replied.

Before getting out of the car, Brittany gave her a light hug.

"Alright, see you guys," Santana closed the door, turned her back, waved, and opened her front door.

_"Maybe Quinn isn't so bad after all. I guess I just have to accept that some Limians are Christian, conservative, pretty robots. Well, Brittany's cool. I guess she's my person, like Meredith and Christina from Grey's Anatomy."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, guys," Santana, said getting into Quinn's car. Taylor Swift's 'Fifteen' was playing in the car. Santana sat next to Brittany, who looked half-asleep.

"Tired?" Santana nudged her.

"Mhmm," Brittany responded.

"What's your first class, Quinn?" Santana asked.

"Honors American History."

"Oh, I'm in all 'regular' classes. I guess we won't see each other much," Santana looked out the window.

"Yeah. I'm in all , what lunch do you have?"

"Sixth period."

"Me too! Awesome! Come find me! Or maybe I will find you," Quinn looked at the road ahead.

"OK. Cool," Santana glared at the sleeping blond next to her.

* * *

"Wake up," Santana whispered and lightly shook Brittany. Her eyes flew open.

"…Thanks…" Brittany yawned, and squirmed, stretching out.

Quinn opened the trunk. Santana got her backpack out and Brittany did to, shortly after.

"I'll see you guys later. I have to call my mom. She wants me to call her, so she will know that I got to school safely," Quinn said to Santana and Brittany.

"OK, whatever. Thanks for the ride. Bye," Santana waved.

"Yeah. Thanks. See ya, Quinn," Brittany yawned.

Quinn opened the driver's side door, got in, and dialed her Mom's number. She got her machine.

"Hey, Mom. It's me. Yeah, I got to school safely. I'll be home around six. See you later. Love you, bye," she closed her phone.

A silver Prius Hybrid rolled up next to her. A small brunette got out of the passenger's side of the car. Quinn's window was rolled down. It was a hot and sunny day.

"Racala, you have a good day at school. Lift your head high. You are a Berry. Make sure you show that music teacher of yours who the shinning star is," a tanned, dapperly dressed man at the wheel told the girl.

Another man chimed in, "Yes, Rach. You walk in there and sing like you do. Listen to your father, show that Choir Teacher who the next Broadway star is."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the unfolding scene. _Gay parents?_

"Ok, Dad. I will. Wish me luck. Bye, Daddy and Dad! Have a good day at the office!"

Quinn looked at the girl walking behind her car. She was wearing a long-sleeve reindeer sweater, a plaid skirt, black leggings, and mustard yellow ballerina slippers.

"_This isn't winter or the seventies or a school for librarians, freak," Quinn thought._

* * *

Santana walked into her first class, English. She saw Brittany, yes, Brittany, sitting near the back, head resting on her arm, eyes closed.

"Hey, Britt," Santana sat in the seat next to the blond.

"Oh, Hi! I didn't know you were in this class," the sleepy girl said lowly.

"How would you? You were asleep in the car when I was asking Quinn her schedule. I kind of didn't want to wake you up. I kind of feel bad I'm doing it now. But, class starts in like five minutes."

"Oh, I always sleep in class. The teacher's tell me I'm better off."

"That's kind of mean."

"Well, I'm not really smart."

"That can't be true. You are an amazing dancer. That takes intelligence."

"Umm, thanks. This year, I might actually _try_. It's high school and I want to get out of here one day, you know?"

"Yeah, I certainly know what you mean." Santana wanted to leave now. After walking through the halls, she already hated the student body. "I'm actually good at English. Though, it is my second language."

"Spanish is your first?" Brittany asked.

"Yes. But, I'm fluent in both. I can help you, if you need it. Just ask me."

"Thanks, I might have to take you up on that."

"Yeah, anytime," Santana smiled.

* * *

"I hope all of you have your speeches picked out and ready to go for today's class. It was the summer's assignment, and if you don't have one, you will have to make up your own speech and perform it for the class. So let's see, who wants to go first?" Mrs. Reindinger, Quinn's American History teacher, said to the class.

"I would like to, Mrs…is it Rain-ding-er?" a girl said enthusiastically.

"No. 'Rine-din-ger'. But, go ahead…Rachel, is it?"

"Yes," the girl replied with a wide smile. She happily got out of her front-and-center desk and stood at the 'stage' of the room. "Hello, classmates, fellow McKinley-ers, my name is Rachel Barbra Berry, and I will be performing, the iconic and instant classic, Barack Obama's Inaugural Address. He is my favorite president. He is like me, a young talent, and like me, a person who has overcome adversity. I will approach this in the style of a young Hillary Clinton, circa 1992.

"_My fellow citizens: I stand here today humbled by the task before us, grateful for the trust you have bestowed, mindful of the sacrifices borne by our ancestors..."_

Quinn locked her eyes on Rachel; Smooth brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, full lips, confident voice, and her nose, Hebraic, maybe Italian—she didn't quite know.

Rachel exuded confidence. Though, Quinn didn't know why. "_Why, should a girl like that believe in herself so much? She isn't pretty by normal standards. She doesn't wear fashionable clothes. She doesn't have any friends…or at least I don't think she would..." _Quinn thought.

"Quinn? Quinn Fabray?"

"Oh, yes, Mrs. R?"

"It's your turn, dear. What do you have for us?"

"Um…former president, George Bush's post-911 speech."

"Very well then. Come on down."

"My name, most of you now know, is Quinn Fabray. I will be reading, like I already said, Bush's post-9/11 speech…_Today, our fellow citizens, our way of life, our very freedom came under attack in a series of deliberate and deadly terrorist acts...__The victims were in airplanes or in their offices - secretaries, businessmen and women, military and federal workers. Moms and dads. Friends and neighbors..."_

Rachel gave Quinn her absolute and undivided attention. She sat at her desk, best seat in the house, with her hands put together, intertwined, like a prayer pose. "_Quinn is such a pretty girl— prettiest I had ever seen. She also has a smooth and pleasant tone to her voice. I bet she can sing. Well…not as well as me, of course. She looks like a young Grace Kelly…Eh, I hate Bush. But, maybe she chose it because it was a turning point in American History…Yeah, that must be it."_

Quinn sat down behind Rachel.

"That was really good," Rachel said turning her body around to look at Quinn.

"Thanks," Quinn said, blushing, because of all the nerves.

* * *

"Hey!" Quinn yelled to Santana. The hall was crowded. It was sixth period lunch. They were outside the cafeteria. Finn was with Quinn.

"OK. Where do we sit?" Santana went up to Quinn.

"Over here," Quinn walked through the sea of people to an empty table in the middle of the cafeteria.

They sat down; Quinn, Finn, and Santana. Santana stared at Finn. He was _giant; _six foot four. He had short-ish brown hair. He had a cute face, Santana could admit. "_Now let's see what comes out of that pretty little face," _she thought.

"Hey Finn, umm…what's up?"

"Nothing. You?"

"Not much," Santana said. _Wow, that was revealing._ "How do you like your classes so far?"

"Fine, I guess?"

Quinn glared at Finn.

"What are you taking?" Santana asked Finn.

"I'm not sure, let's see…Math, Earth Science, English…"

"He's in my Spanish Class," Quinn cut in. "Santana, how are you liking your classes so far?" She put her hand in Finn's lap.

"They're alright. Brittany is in my English class... Where is Brittany anyway?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her. Why don't you go look for her?" Quinn suggested. As she said this, she looked, leaning over Finn, and saw…Rachel. She had a tray of food; a salad; and she was looking over the room. Obviously, she had no place to sit. Quinn's face softened. Yet, she immediately looked away. Santana was no longer at the table.

"So, babe" she said really awkwardly. "How are your classes _really_?"

"Suck. Hate everyone. Though, there are really cool seniors in some of my classes. I think they are awesome! They're hilarious."

"Umm, those are the dumb assholes who never pass anything. You shouldn't hang out with them…" Quinn warned, and then looked over at Rachel again. Who was now sitting with no one, alone, in the corner, eating with the etiquette of a 90-year-old.

Suddenly, Brittany and Santana were in front of her.

"Hi, Finn, right?" Brittany said, smiling her goofy smile.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"You are like in _all _of my classes!"

"Yeah…" Finn agreed.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

* * *

The school day ended. It was time for Brittany, Santana, and Quinn to go to Cheer practice. They went in the locker room together. All the other girls had already established friendships; they laughed, screamed, teased one another. The three girls felt like outsiders.

This is the day where they would be handed out their uniforms. They will have to wear it everyday to school and get it pressed once a week. Quinn was beyond excited. She had seen her sister's uniform hung up in her sister's closet for years. She had seen the confidence and coolness her sister had while wearing it. She had grown up seeing pictures of her sister surrounded by her friends and her boyfriend wearing huge smiles, while she was wearing the red, white, and black uniform. Now it was her turn. Her popularity depended on a short skirt and a tight fitting tank top.

On Quinn's locker was a flyer.

LOVE TO SING? LOVE TO DANCE? CAN DO BOTH?

WHERE DID ALL THE GREATS GET THEIR START?

(_a picture of Brittney Spears and Justin Timberlake)_

COME JOIN NEW DIRECTIONS

TUESDAY SEPT. 13 AT 4. CHOIR ROOM 100.

At the bottom of the sheet was a signature, a clear one. _Rachel Berry. _There was a gold star sticker next to it, the kind you received in Kindergarten when you did something well.

Quinn ripped the flyer off her locker and crumpled it in her hands. "_Why on my fucking locker?"_

"What was that Quinn?" Santana asked.

"Stupid Singing club or whatever. It's for nerds. Ever look at the year book?"

"No," Santana replied.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Quinn walked through the halls in her new uniform. People smiled. People parted; made way. Even the other squad members finally acknowledged her with smiles. Her goal: rule the school.

* * *

_9am Honors American History_

"Today I will put you in pairs of two to discuss last night's reading," Mrs. R said. "This will be your permanent partner for this semester. Don't look_ that_ excited. Ok. Pay Attention.

"It's Tim…and…Billy. Maria…and…Anna. Rachel…and…Quinn. Morgan and Brad…"

"_Rachel and Quinn?"_ Quinn's heart sunk.

"_Quinn Fabray? Cheerleader Quinn Fabray?" _Rachel rolled her eyes.

They scooted their desks near each other, refusing to look at each other at first.

The radiance of Quinn's uniform intimidated Rachel. Quinn's blond hair, bullied her. Her clear blue eyes, taunted her. Her bright smile mocked her.

Rachel's thin sweater made Quinn uncomfortable. Rachel's small mole on her cheek glared at her. Rachel's long lashes waved at her. Rachel smelled like lavender.

"Did you do the reading?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I did," Quinn snapped.

"What did you think about it?" Rachel calmly said.

"Umm…what the article said to me was that Obamacare could potentially harm the Medical system in our Country."

"And, why?" Rachel probed.

"Because it's socialist," Quinn replied.

"Where in the article did it suggest that?" Rachel wrinkled her brow.

"Well, my Dad says that a lot."

"So, you didn't read?" Rachel asked.

"No, I did."

"Because, all it is saying is that Obamacare wants to cover all citizens on some level, and not deny anyone coverage if they have a pre-existing illness or make sure people don't lose all their money from enormous unjust medical bills. What Obama wants to do is attack the insurance industry. They are out of control."

"OK," Quinn stared.

Rachel wrote down her answer. Quinn looked at the paper and began to copy it. Normally, she didn't meet someone who challenged her…anything. She felt threatened.

"Are you dating Finn Hudson?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stiffened her posture. "Yes, I am."

"We are all in Spanish together. I figured you two were. Mr. Shue our Spanish teacher is also the choir director. He has a great voice. I've heard him once or twice. He thinks that he can really lead the Glee Club to victory. I don't think he can. I think I can."

Quinn stared. The confidence in Rachel's eyes reminded her of her own. She shrunk down into her seat, hugging her binder.

* * *

"Finn, where are you going?" Quinn said breathlessly. She chased him down the hall.

"To Shue's office. He said he has something important to tell me."

* * *

"He. What? How did this happen?" Quinn said incredulously.

"I don't know. I don't even know the Chronic Lady! It's not mine! But he said that possession is two tenths of the law! He said he found it in my locker. He threatened to call my Mom, the police, and put in on my record! It would cost me my football scholarship, he said!"

"You had a scholarship?"

"No. But, what was I supposed to do?" Finn exclaimed, waving his hands.

"So, now you are in loser club? Everyone is going to think you are gay now. And you know what this makes me? It makes me your big, gay beard! This can't be happening. You can't seriously go through with this. Can you even sing?"

"Well, sort of."

"It's the first week of school! Ugh, our reputation is on the line! I can't right now…" Quinn walked away. Finn's mouth hung open.

* * *

_One Week Later…_

"Thanks for coming over to help me," said Brittany.

"Yeah, no problem. I said you could. Remember? English is my thing," Santana said cockily.

"That's really sweet of you, a lot of people don't keep their promises," Brittany's eyes shined.

"Well, I do. So what do you not understand?"

"I just can't read Shake's Beard. It's confusing."

"Romeo and Juliet is a classic. I brought the movie over. It's old. But it's the language of the book. Hopefully it will help you understand it better."

"That's a really good idea. Thanks. Let's watch it!"

Santana and Brittany were lying on Brittany's couch, with a small distance between them. It was near the end of the movie. Santana noticed that Brittany was fidgety.

"Are you hungry?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Want to go out?" Santana suggested.

"We could. But, we can make food here, if you want. I am awesome at making Mac and cheese," Brittany bragged.

"Awesome. That would be great." Santana was a fan of easy Mac.

"OK. Let's go upstairs."

Brittany's Mom was in the Kitchen.

"Nice to meet you, Santana," Mrs. Pierce said. "Where are you from?"

"Cincinnati. This is my fourth month here."

"Oh, how are you liking it here so far?" Mrs. Pierce was curious.

"Uh, I like it. School is school. Cheerleading is exciting," Santana glanced at Brittany, stirring a pot at the stove.

"Have you made any friends, besides Britt over here?"

"I have. Well… Quinn Fabray. She's…nice."

"Oh, I know the Fabrays! They are very active at the local Methodist Church. Their oldest daughter Natalie went to school with my oldest, Ashley. They were friends. Very nice people."

"Where is Ashley now?" Santana asked conversationally.

"At Ohio State. She loves it there. She is a sophomore, a Communications major. She was also a dancer and cheerleader, like Brittany."

Santana smiled, "Cool. Is Ashley and Brittany your only two children?"

"No, I have another one. Emily, she's only seven. There's a big gap in age between all my kids. I had some problems conceiving. But, anyway, I have to get going! Really nice meeting you, Santana! Come over whenever you please. My door is always open to you. We could use another pretty face to look at, right? Haha, you take care," she said to Santana. "Brittany, your father will be home in an hour and I have to pick up Emily from dance now. Be good."

"OK. Bye," Brittany said blowing a kiss.

Brittany's Mom seemed like a warm, real, and friendly person to Santana. Santana's parents were the opposite. They were hardly around. Both were doctors at Lima General. She was an only child. They never met any of her friends growing up, mostly because they weren't even allowed over. Brittany's Mom was really cool.

"It's ready!" Brittany said pouring the cheesy pasta onto a dish, then another one for her self. She placed the two dishes on the table then got forks for them, opening a draw. She pushed it closed with her hip, then got two plastic cups. "Water or Lemonade? That's all we have…"

"What kind of lemonade?" Santana asked.

"Pink."

"Sure, I'll have that. Please," said Santana.

"Yeah me too. It's my favorite," Brittany placed it on the table.

Brittany sat down, and poured the lemonade in Santana's cup.

"Thanks," Santana said. "You're Mom's really nice."

"Thanks. She is pretty great. You'd like my Dad too. He's really funny."

Santana grinned.

"Do you think we could do this again soon?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"Awesome, because that movie really helped. You're also a really good explainer. And, we're in high school. I want to do well. I have big footsteps to follow. My sister is so much smarter than me. I would be lucky to get C's."

"No, you can get at least A minuses. You need to study. That's all."

"You don't get it. I'm not smart."

"Where do you get these ideas from?" Santana said feeling bad for her friend. She hated when beautiful people had low self-esteems.

"Everyone calls me stupid," Brittany looked down.

"You aren't," Santana leaned forward. "That's bullshit. You shouldn't tolerate insults like that. Certainly don't believe it. You are smart," she looked into blue eyes.

"Thanks, but you will see what I mean later I guess."

Santana shook her head.

* * *

"_Ugh" _Quinn squeaked. She lay facedown on her bed, grinding down on her hands. She was close.

_Brown eyes. Full lips. Short skirt—. _

_Finn's face. _

_No. No. _

_Back to thin olive-skinned thighs. _

"_Mmm," _Quinn moaned. She climaxed, covering her wrists and hands in shiny, particular smelling liquid. Her breathing was short and heavy. She felt guilty and conflicted. The feeling goes away shortly.

_Buzz. Buzz._

Quinn didn't bother checking her cell phone. She went to the bathroom, peed, washing her hands after. She finally looked at her phone—it was Finn. A text:

_Hey can I come over? I miss you._

She felt guilty. She's been avoiding him for two weeks. It's October. Homecoming is next weekend. She said it was because he joined Glee Club that she didn't want to hang out. She wanted so badly to break up with him, though she would never. Their relationship is too important, for her image, that is. He is a terrible kisser. She's bored. She's uninterested.

* * *

"Did you do the reading?" Rachel asked.

"No," Quinn replied.

"You didn't?" Rachel said surprised.

"Tell me what it was about," Quinn asked shyly.

"Umm. Ok. It was about…"

_Mmm her Brown hair and those full lips and those beautiful dimples. _Quinn looked away to make it stop.

"So, Quinn that's why Obama should pull out of the Middle East immediately."

"Yeah," Quinn came back down to earth.

Rachel exhaled loudly. "Did Finn tell you I am having a dinner party at my residence on Thursday night after Glee Club? All of Glee and their dates are invited. It's to kick off the Glee season. Dress in your nicest cocktail dress. There will be appetizers, dinner, and desserts. Also Karaoke and dancing! It's going to be really fun. I know Finn said he was going."

"He told me." _He didn't. _"I'm definitely going."

"You are_?" it was_ _a surprise to Rachel. "_ So why aren't you in Glee, if you follow your boyfriend everywhere?"

"I don't."

"And, I'm sure you can sing. I've heard that you sing in church, that you even have solos."

"Church is church. My sisters were in choir. I followed their lead."

"You should still think about joining Glee."

"Me? Hah. I have too much going on." _And also it's for fucking losers. _

"Finn loves it. He's very talented. We need four more people to compete. Maybe if you would join others would too."

"I can't. Like I said, too much going on," Quinn said dismissively.

"Oh, I just thought it was because you are too popular, hot, and cool," Rachel mocked.

"Hot and cool. Hot and Cold." Quinn giggled.

"Great song," Rachel added.

"It is!" Quinn said.

"So, I'll see you at my house, Thursday?" Rachel wasn't afraid to look into Quinn's hazel eyes. They weren't threatening anymore.

* * *

"Fuck Math," Brittany said frustrated.

"Yeah, I have to admit math does suck," Santana agreed.

They were on their stomachs, working side-by-side, taking turns doing problems.

"Who are you going to homecoming with?" Santana asked.

"No one," Brittany replied contently.

"No date? Really?" Santana looked at her.

"Yeah really," Brittany said confidently.

"Why not?" Santana asked.

"Because. I don't have any boy I would want to ask. Do you like anyone?"

"No. I'm new and I haven't focused on that since you know, school work and cheering."

"Yeah. Are you disappointed that no one asked you?"

"A little," Santana admitted.

"You are?"

"It's nice to feel like you were someone's choice," Santana sighed.

"I'd take you," Brittany looked at Santana.

"Hah. Yeah. I'd take you too. But it doesn't exactly solve anything. You're not a guy."

"Are you like that?" Brittany said blankly.

"Like what?" Santana was confused.

"Girls do this. Girls do that. Girls should. Girls are supposed to… All that crap," Brittany seemed annoyed.

"No. So what are you like?"

"I'm of the mind that Girls can do whatever the fuck they want."

"_Do you like boys_?" Santana had to ask.

"Yeah," Brittany said, running her hands through her hair. "Do you?"

"Yeah I do," Santana said clearly.

"Have you dated anyone before?" Brittany asked.

"I have, but it was nothing," Santana said honestly.

"How long did you date?"

"Two weeks, like I said it was nothing. We didn't even kiss or anything. I was in seventh grade."

"I've kissed someone before," Brittany said like Santana was a freak for never being kissed.

"Details?" Santana was curious.

"Well, it was at camp two summers ago."

Santana knew that Brittany had mentioned at dinner forever ago that her camp was a Cleveland all girls camp. Was it the same one two years ago? She thought Brittany said she's been going to the camp for a long time. Santana didn't know what to think.

"Who was it?" Santana asked.

"Well, you wouldn't know. She was my best friend at the time. We're still friends. I mean, we don't talk anymore, well it's because she lives in California now. But, I still keep in touch on Facebook. She was really nice."

Santana was fixated on the fact that Brittany just confessed that she kissed a girl.

"That was your first kiss?" Santana asked.

"Yeah. We were tired of waiting for the right guy to come along so we figure why not practice on each other."

Santana nervously giggled.

"So you guys kissed more than once?" Santana probed.

"Yeah. It's no big deal. Lips are lips."

"Is she the only person you've…"

"No. I've kissed a boy before too. But there were two other girls I've kissed as well."

"Oh," Santana replied. To Santana, Brittany has kissed too many people. It was intimidating. And the fact that they were mostly girls made her feel weird in the pit of her stomach. "But, you are a virgin right?"

"Yeah. I am." Brittany sat up, so did Santana. "Do you think it's wrong that I've kissed girls? You're being quiet."

"No, no…it's cool. I'm just not into that. That's all," Santana said looking down at the comforter.

"That's fine. But, I really like you Santana and we're close right?"

Santana didn't know where it was going. She was terrified. "Yeah."

Brittany continued, "Well, I want to be myself around you, so I have something I want to tell you."

"Yeah…?" Santana looked at her.

"I'm bisexual. I like girls and boys…sexually. I hope you still want to be my friend. It would really suck if you don't. And if you don't, please don't spread it around. I don't want anyone to know, unless I'm comfortable with it."

Santana was blown away, "Of course, I'm still your friend! This changes nothing. Thanks for telling me, though. I know it's something that's not acceptable everywhere, especially here."

"Thanks," Brittany hugged Santana. Her heart was beating really fast.

"I never met anyone who is gay or bi. But, I would have never known if you didn't tell me so it doesn't change anything," Santana assured her.

"Thanks, San. I'm taking it that you only like guys then?"

"You are not gay for me or something, are you?" Santana looked worried.

"No! I just wanted to hear a definitive answer, Silly!" Brittany laughed.

"I'm straight. Yeah," Santana laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Thursday night, Rachel Berry's Glee Party. Quinn was in her bedroom doing a slow twirl in front of her long mirror. She spent a lot of time finding the perfect dress and she found it shopping with her Mom the passed Saturday. It was a lovely shade of blue. The material had tiny sparkles. She looked like a princess. She made sure her make-up was perfect. She pursed her lips, looking at her face in the mirror.

"Quinn! Your date is here…and he's looking very handsome…Hello, Finn…" Quinn heard her mother.

Quinn came down the stairs. Finn was at the base, looking up at her with his dopy eyes.

"You look…" he said.

"So beautiful, honey!" Quinn's Mom cut him off.

Quinn blushed. Soon they were out the door, getting into Finn's van.

Quinn and Finn pulled up in front of a nice house, the nicest on the block. There were lights strung on the lamppost. The door was open. She could see other people in the house. She walked, holding hands with Finn.

Rachel was at the door. She had a black dress. She had a happy look. Happy to see Finn or Quinn, one can't be sure. She looked different to Quinn. Rachel's hair was styled differently—straightened. Her dress was modern. She had more makeup on. She was looking good, Quinn noticed. Quinn met her at the door.

Rachel noticed Quinn holding Finn's hand. She didn't like it.

"Hey Finn, Quinn. Awesome, you made it!" Rachel smiled.

Quinn smiled and walked in. Finn followed behind.

In the house were other nerds Quinn never had seen before. There was an Asian girl, a boy in a wheelchair, and a skinny boy wearing a pink blazer.

Rachel addressed Quinn, "Finn you know everyone, but Quinn, this is Artie…" Artie shyly waved, "and this is Tina," Tina sipped her punch, "and, last and most fabulous of all, this is Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, the dress is chic," Kurt extended his hand.

Quinn took it with a fake smile. "Thank you."

"Okay, guys, my Dads bought us 3 bottles of wine. We are not getting smashed. We are just going to have classy, Broadway inspired fun. We are artists, actors. Let's get this _classy _party started! We are going to play truth or dare. If you don't want to do the dare, you must take a shot of wine!"

"Truth or Dare, Finn?" Rachel asked.

"Dare," Finn selected.

"I dare you to kiss Kurt," Rachel giggled. Kurt looked so pleased.

"Sorry Kurt, I've got a girlfriend, I'm taking the wine."

Shot.

"Truth or Dare, Quinn?" Finn asked.

"Truth."

"Why won't you join Glee?" questioned Finn, looking around the room. Everyone wanted to know.

"Well, it's because, honestly, I'm too popular."

"Ouch… you bitch!" Kurt laughed.

"Hey! It is 'truth'!" Quinn defended herself.

"OK, truth or dare, Rachel? Quinn asked.

"Dare," Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes. She was up for anything.

"I dare you to wash out your straight hair."

"Ugh, why? It took me forever to do this. You….ugh," Rachel went into the kitchen. They could all hear her turn on the sink. She came back with wet hair, that would soon turn into loose banana curls.

"Truth or Dare, Finn?" Tina asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Kurt," Tina cracked up. Kurt was beyond over this dare. Every time it was Finn's turn they would ask him.

"What is wrong with you guys!" Finn said slurring his words. Finn was tipsy at this point.

Shot. Quinn was tipsy too. She denied kissing Artie, kissing Tina, kissing Kurt, and flashing Artie.

"Truth or Dare, Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to join the Glee Club for a month."

"Ugh…Ok," Quinn said (she was drunk).

"OMG Awesome!", "YAY!" everyone said.

Everyone was drunk except Rachel. They were watching Rent. Quinn sat next to Rachel. Finn sat next to Kurt. Tina and Artie were talking in another room. Finn fell asleep on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt was asleep too. Kurt would have died if he knew what was happening. Rachel was awake. Rent was her favorite movie. Quinn was awake too, she felt light-headed.

"You know I like your hair better this way," Quinn said to Rachel.

"Really?" Rachel was taken aback.

"Yeah. That's why I asked you to wash your hair. It looks the best natural. You are really pretty. Pretty like pretty…" Quinn babbled.

"Thanks…" Rachel blushed. She couldn't believe Quinn was at her house, on her couch, sitting with her, and complimenting her. "I'm sure you hear 'you are pretty' all the time, but Quinn, the truth is you are a lot more than that. I'm really happy you came tonight. I had, I mean I'm having a lot of fun with you. To think that we were enemies before this seems funny to me now. You're actually fun to be with. I really hope you were serious when you said you would join Glee, it would be nice if you did permanently but I won't ask for too much…"

Rachel found Quinn asleep on her shoulder.

* * *

Santana went over Brittany's house again, a few days after Brittany came out to her. She had to admit, she did feel a little weird or different hanging out with Brittany, knowing that piece of information. But, she trusted Brittany to not make a move on her.

"Hey," Santana greeted.

"Come upstairs! You have to see the dress I bought for Homecoming!" Brittany ran up the stairs.

"I really like it Britt," Santana was honest.

"I know!"

"So whom are you going with?" Santana asked.

"You!" Brittany smiled.

"But, I thought we said that that wasn't what we were doing," Santana said. She didn't want to be a girl's arm candy. She regretted coming over Brittany's house. It was too fresh.

"I'm joking. Chill out. I have a date," Brittany announced.

"Who?" Santana asked curiously.

"Mike Chang. He's on the football team."

"Really?" Santana lifted her eyebrows. She didn't know who he was.

"Yeah," Brittany said putting the dress against her, looking into the mirror, seeing Santana's reflection behind her. She looked slightly disappointed.

"Britt, I mean, we can go together. You don't have to go with a guy if you don't want to. If you would feel more like yourself going with a girl, I'll be supportive and take you myself," Santana wanted to make up for her distant behavior. She didn't want to seem homophobic. That wasn't cool.

"Santana, I said I was bi, why are you focusing on my gay half? I'm not a lesbian. I like guys too. I actually want to go with Mike," Brittany said. She was being half honest, which is as good as lying.

"Okay. Then I'm going to have to find a date…" Santana worried.

"No, you can go single. It's no big deal or hey I can tell Mike that I'll take him to the next one and then we can be single together."

"No, I wouldn't let you do that. Go with Mike. It's homecoming, everyone should have a date…but now what am I going to do!" Santana cried.

"You can go with Noah Puckerman. I'll set it up."

"You sure? Who is he anyway? Is he cute?" Santana asked.

"Very," Brittany replied.

* * *

Santana met Puck the day of the dance. He was tall, had a Mohawk, and was muscular. He was hot. But, Santana heard he was a player. She wasn't into players. Who is? Ugh, those girls, she eyed on the dance floor. Mike and Brittany were having a blast. Brittany was the best dancer. She also looked really beautiful with her hair down and with heavy make-up on. She could be a model.

Finn and Quinn were at the dance too. They rocked back and forth and she asked him to get punch three times. She would leave every twenty minutes to go to the bathroom.

"Oh, hey Quinn," it was Rachel talking to her; she was also in the bathroom.

"Hey," Quinn neglected to make eye contact.

"Like your dress," Rachel said coming closer.

"Thanks."

"Are you coming to Glee Rehearsal Monday?"

"What? No."

"But…"

"But, what? What are you even talking about?" Quinn was confused.

"Um, Thursday…" Rachel lost how to approach this.

"What was Thursday? I mean, do you remember anything?"

_Everything, _Rachel thought.

"No, not really. But you said on a dare that you would join Glee for a month."

"Ha Ha. Forgive me then, because I lied."

"It wasn't a truth, it was a dare."

"Whatever it was…sorry," Quinn walked out of the room.

Rachel felt herself wanting to run after Quinn, but she didn't dare.

* * *

Santana didn't dance with Noah. He was already 'busy' if you know what I mean. She stood near the other Cheerios. She stood with Quinn. Quinn didn't seem herself. Brittany was with Mike. Brittany didn't acknowledge her for an hour. She was feeling jealous.

'This I Promise You' by NYSNC' came on, a slow song. She saw Brittany's arms wrap around Mike's neck. Santana didn't know how she was feeling. Left out, I guess. She walked over to them.

"Brittany, I have something to tell you," she whispered in her ear. Mike looked confused.

"Um, Mike, hold on…" Brittany told him.

They went to the side.

"What? Are you Ok?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah. It's just we haven't hung out all night, my date sucks, I don't know where he is, I haven't seen him in two hours and I'm feeling lonely. I know I'm being a jerk taking away a dance from your boyfriend right now, but yeah, I just wanted to dance with you. I mean, I guess this wasn't the right time. I'm being selfish aren't I?"

"He's not my boyfriend," Brittany replied, taking Santana's hand.

She walked Santana to the dance floor. Mike already found someone new to dance with. She wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. They were amongst a sea of people. To Santana it felt a little wrong, but she's been craving it all night.

"You wanted to dance?" Brittany whispered in her ear.

"Yeah," Santana exhaled.

"With me?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana's head was next to Brittany's, ear to ear. They swayed.

"You're my best friend, you know," Brittany confessed.

"I know," Santana whispered in Brittany's ear.

Santana's hands slipped lower on Brittany's waist, enough that Brittany noticed.

"Do you want to come to my house tonight?" Brittany asked.

"Who's coming?" Santana inquired.

"You, hopefully," Brittany answered.

"Just me?" Santana edged closer.

"Only you," Brittany's lips brushed her jaw.

"What about your date?" Santana pulled back, feeling the tension.

"He's not my date. He filled in for my other date," Brittany said, shocking Santana.

"Who's the other date?" Santana didn't have a clue.

"You, you were my first choice, remember?" Brittany said like it was a fact not a compliment.

"Brittany…" Santana felt guilt.

"Don't. It's not what you think," Brittany gripped Santana's hand firmer.

"What is it anyway?" Santana stepped forward.

"I don't know," Brittany said, feeling an undeniable energy from Santana. "Do you know?"

Santana replied, "Your house tonight. We will talk then."

* * *

Quinn finished the slow song with Finn, thinking about Rachel. Rachel was right; she was now a part of Glee. Dares were dares. Finn was a member. It shouldn't be that painful. But she felt pain every time she was around Rachel. A certain pain only Rachel could cause. Only Rachel could wake her up from her false dreams. Songs, sweaters, and nerds would turn her world upside down.

Quinn couldn't do Glee. Her sisters weren't in Glee. Her family wouldn't let her be in Glee. It goes against her nature.

Quinn wanted to perform, she dreamed of the stage. She dreamed of expression. Glee could fulfill her dreams, but at what cost?

Another bathroom trip, Quinn looked in the mirror. She saw someone behind her. A familiar face, she sees this face all the time, more and more. It was Rachel Berry.

"Quinn…" Rachel approached.

"I'm joining Glee. I'm in. I'll do my dare. I have integrity. Fabrays have integrity."

"Um, I was going to say, you forgot your eyeliner. But, Oh my God, great!" Rachel handed it to her.

"Thanks…"

Santana drove Brittany home. Both got out and went to the back door. They walked to Brittany's room. They talked in the car, but all of it was trivial. Literally trivial, like name what band did the song that is playing now trivial.

"I have clothes. You are sleeping over, right?" Brittany asked. It was Saturday, why not?

"I'm still thinking about it. It depends."

"On…?"

"How our conversation goes…" Santana replied.

"See, Santana, I try not to hit on you, I do. I know out on the floor, I was talking, well I said some flirtatious things…"

"Well, so did I…"

"You did?" Brittany paused. "You intended it to be?"

"I don't know. I'm straight Brittany. I just don't know with you…I'm saying too much. This is too much. I can't…"

"Santana, hold on. You aren't leaving. I mean, please don't leave. This shouldn't be scary. This shouldn't be hard. What I am feeling, what you are feeling it shouldn't be overlooked."

"What are you feeling?" Santana couldn't believe the turn of this.

"I've known…"

"Stop," Santana uttered.

Brittany looked at Santana seriously. Brittany, still fully dressed up, sat on her bed and took off her heels. "Lay down," she said to Santana.

Santana complied. She too, took off her heels and lay next to Brittany. Both were on their backs, looking up at the ceiling.

"You like me don't you?" Santana asked.

"You're smart," Brittany said lowly.

Santana thought about what she said. Santana believed herself to be smart. Brittany inadvertently said: use your brain. Do the math.

"You're beautiful too," Brittany said to the air.

"I'm not ready for you," Santana admitted.

"Maybe I'm not ready for us yet either," Brittany spoke from her deepest part.

"Will I ever be?" Santana said aloud.

"Once you get over that mountain, I'll be on the other side," Brittany told her.

"I told you, I'm straight," Santana shifted.

"I see the way you look at me. It's been two months since I've met you. I've been reading you all along. I see that look. Tonight, how jealous you were. That's real. It said a lot," Brittany turned to look at her.

"I don't know. I just don't know. I never thought that this would happen. I've never felt this way before," Santana turned to face the wall.

"I know how you feel. But, don't think it's wrong. I mean the negative feelings are, but what you feel it's not wrong," Brittany spoke to her softly.

"If I said I like you, what would happen?" Santana asked turning back over.

"Good things. I wouldn't reject you. I wouldn't call you a freak. I wouldn't break your heart. I would like you too, because I already like you," Brittany moved closer.

"But this isn't just about us, what would other peop—" Santana was cut off by Brittany.

"No, this is just you and I and no one else. No one, you hear?" Brittany said, looking directly into Santana's eyes.

"I don't know Brittany," Santana looked uneasy.

* * *

Review! tell me where you think it should go next!


End file.
